The Death of Zhao Yun: Tragedy or Myth
by SilentNinja
Summary: After the last two meeting councils, the Dynasty Warriors prepare for one final meeting at the Koei headquarters. This time, it's Zhao Yun's death. The 2nd and final sequel to Chang Shan Savior and this time Zhao Yun challenges everyone about him. PT 2 UP
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't know Dynasty Warriors

A/N: I'm not running out of ideas, but at this time DW fanfiction writing comparison is starting to become theorized. Now here's the 2nd and final sequel to Chang Shan Savior, also don't worry about the two unfinished DW fics that I'm going to continue on those soon. This is the first time I use Zhao Yun's lucky wife in a fic.

The Death of Zhao Yun: Tragedy or a Myth

* * *

At the Koei building…

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to discuss another topic today regarding to my favorite officer," Zhuge Liang said.

"I thought Ma Su was your favorite officer…" Sima Yi scoffed.

Zhuge Liang continues while ignoring Sima Yi's deceptive bothering, "Forgive me on the inconvenience of bringing you all here for the discussion and our last discussion wasn't great, so today we go back to discussing Zhao Yun,"

"How about we talk about me, ME!" Cao Cao argued.

"Why would we talk about you? Everyone here knows you're so full of arrogance and treacherous," Liu Bei sighed.

"I should say the same thing at you for Yi Ling," Sun Quan countered.

"Yi Ling ….sucks…you…kill…Guan Yu…" Wei Yan said.

"I didn't even want him executed, it was a misunderstanding, one of my idiotic officers did it," Sun Quan pointed at Lu Meng.

"What? I didn't give the order to execute him, Pan Zhang didn't even release him," Lu Meng explained.

"It doesn't matter, both of you are responsible of my death and my son's too," Guan Yu quietly put the two partners in the Death of Guan Yu to shut.

"Enough, we're not talking about the Death of Guan Yu, but the Death of Zhao Yun, one of the mysteries which hadn't been recorded in most of his bios, including…" When Zhuge Liang about to finish, the door opens and two ladies enter the meeting council.

"I'm here with Lady Ruan," Ma Yun Lu said.

"Well well, you two finally arrive, now we can get on with this discussion," Zhuge Liang clears his throat as he begin to speak to Sun Ruan Er.

"Lady Ruan, since your husband never talked much about you so we like to hear a lot about why you married Lord Zhao Yun," Zhuge Liang said.

"Well, I've just met him by asking him to help me with cultivating the fields, until we both spoke to each other about things, that's when we both started getting married," Sun Ruan Er nervously get cold stares from other women of Dynasty Warriors only Ma Yun Lu is comforting her.

"So, what we got here is Zhao Yun's luckiest wife in the world, how is this linked to his death?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Wait, did that really happen how they both gotten married? I thought it was a matchmaking from Liu Bei who couldn't bear to see Zhao Yun as a loner," Gan Ning confused.

"Well, uh, it's true that I couldn't bear to see him as a loner, but I didn't pick her to be his wife," Liu Bei defended.

"But, Zhao Yun never wanted to arrange a marriage with a lady like her, since he don't feel like it besides what happened between him and Zhao Fan for giving him a dumb proposal to marry the widowed wife of the late prefect of Gui Yang," Huang Zhong said

"Oh, that incident with him and Zhao Fan was a shocker I tell ya," Pang Tong grinned.

"It's like the exact thing how I came to marry Cao Pi," Zhen Ji glares at her husband who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation.

"Hm, a guy like him have issues with getting a love interest," Sun Shang Xiang yawned.

"Man, you always have to bother him several times since you were with Liu Bei," Gan Ning laughed.

"He's a mysterious guy, that's why I always study him around stalking out with my father," Xing Cai giggled.

"Argh, that's my out of control daughter to everyone," Zhang Fei smacks his head.

"So….how…how is all this related to Zhao Yun's death," Zhou Yu asked again.

"Yeah, I love to hear this. It's sounds a lot bigger than my death," Sun Ce said.

"My lord, please don't mention anything about your death…." Da Qiao whispered with worry eyes.

"You know why Koei make him out to be a loner and why the novel makes him sound like a guy who dislikes marriage?" Zhuge Liang spoke out. Everyone eyes are on the Shu-han Prime Minister.

"Because of a woman he married that shouldn't have happened and that shouldn't have ruined a great deal of redemption from the loss of ...Jie Ting…sniff…" Zhuge Liang sobbed abit and Yue Ying comfort him, but he continue, "You know, most soldiers have a difficulty of being married and Zhao Yun is one of them with that difficulty."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have been a better wife to understand how important he is more to you all than myself and the sons. Imperial Uncle, it was an accident," Sun Ruan er bowed in begging.

"So…my death came from a man while Zilong's death came from a woman…" Zhen Ji sighed.

"Duh, that's what he get for letting woman take advantage of him," Cao Pi didn't look into everyone's face while still crossing his arms with his eyes closed.

"Hahaha, magnificence…" Yuan Shao laughed so hard.

"……" All the shu officers don't find this funny at all.

"Liu Bei, don't you know how to pick ladies carefully from a man so great to have cause as much damage as Zhuge Liang to my army," Cao Cao said. Liu Bei didn't reply.

"I didn't make him marry Sun Ruan Er!" Liu Bei argued.

"And yet, he didn't want to get married, however, if he served me, I'll have him marry my daughter instead," Cao Cao smiled.

"Father, why are you favoring him more than me?" Cao Pi questioned.

"Because you disgraced me after I died, I thought everything will go well as Jia Xu told me, but…argh, lets get back to talking about the Dragon of Chang Shan," Cao Cao felt having a headache with all the mixed discussions leaving the main topic ignore.

"Yes, now is Zhao Yun a healthy guy like he always is from youth to aged?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"Very healthy Prime Minister, but why are you concerning the health of Zilong?" Jiang Wei asked back.

"Because another record stated he died of sickness. I never saw him ill the time I started the Northern Campaign. I know medicine in our times were limited plaques like locusts is a disease," Zhuge Liang said.

"Yet, the cause of his death wasn't recorded in the bio, but in the novel, it sounds like he gotten ill due to the blood loss or something…" Ling Tong said.

"Zhao Yun never bleed during battle, he's as good as bother and I thought and hella faster," Zhang Fei defended.

"Relax, Fei. They won't understand why our strongest tiger general is that incredibly hard to kill even if it means, better than Lu Bu," Huang Zhong smirked.

"What! No one is better than Lu Bu!" Lu Bu shouted.

"Lord Lu Bu, it's just sarcasm," Diao Chan said.

"Hate to break it to you Diao Chan, but I agree with the old man…." Xiahou Dun muttered.

"I swear I would have defeated him at Chang Ban," Zhang He said.

"Even my dumb son is close…" Xiahou Dun added.

"You mean, Xiahou Mao…" Xiahou Yuan said.

"Hmph, I raised a second He Jin…." Xiahou Dun shook his head.

Yuan Shao is still laughing like everything in this discussion is so unbelievable.

"What's up with those Xiahou Mao fanboys outside the Koei building?" Gan Ning said.

"They want Xiahou Mao to have his own unique mode for Dynasty Warriors 6 and claim him the man who beat Zhao Yun. Just like I'm the man who beat Zhuge Liang," Sima Yi grinned.

"Oh boy….so this is another Zhao Yun haters discussion, Kong Ming?" Zhou Yu sighed.

"Nah, what Sima Yi said was bull, especially the Jie Ting incident, it's Ma Su's fault to let Sima Yi gain advantage," Zhuge Liang defended.

"Why don't you just pick the right people to get your plans working?" Ma Chao scoffed..

"I thought Ma Su is capable of it and though I trusted him…I…I..ok, I'm also part of the whole thing on the Death of Zhao Yun. I under use him because I worried of his age and what would happen to him," Zhuge Liang said.

"Hey, I taught the lad to handle aging during battles so why worry?" Huang Zhong said.

"……" Zhuge Liang's communicate is put on hold. Zhen Ji decides to let the discussion continue.

"So, we have these things that are tragic relating to Zilong's death and the myth that is always told by folklore…like mines…" Zhen Ji said.

"So, the point to his death is…?" Zhou Yu is waiting for the whole beans to spill.

"Not all folklores are a myth, since by the time you read Zhao Yun's bios on every source and I mean every source, his marriage with Sun Ruan Er…" Zhen Ji turns to look at Lady Ruan who is just weeping and didn't want to go on with it anymore and Ma Yun Lu is still stopping her from crying too much.

"The incident with Zhao Fan's proposal, the cause of his death, the novel's arc on his death, the illness, and why two of his sons are there to report Zhuge Liang on what happened to Zhao Yun all are astray back to the needle thing," Zhen Ji finished.

"Put all the pieces of puzzles together, Sun Ruan Er stuck Zhao Yun by a needle in accident and the bleeding happens to be the needle stuck on Zhao Yun's vital veins which we called The Kiss of the Dragon had made a reaction to his nerve system to get blood coming out of his nose and stuff…" Ma Yun Lu said.

"The Kiss of the Dragon, hey I watched the movie and that same needle move Jet Li did may be exactly what happens to Zhao Yun," Lu Xun said.

"It's real…too real that my fault of not understanding that he really is alright. But I'm so worried and complain about his usual routine in going battle after battles for so long," Sun Ruan Er winced.

"And yet the cause of his death and how he came to marry Sun Ruan Er was still not in his bio…" Cao Cao said.

"You know, historians love to hide some facts and make it seem like it didn't happen when it really did happen by today's standards. The fact that the Sun family was born in Lu Jiang, my birth right," Sun Jian said.

"It's hard to believe that because most sensitive people keep focusing the logical approach," Zhou Tai said.

"Really like how we came to defeat the large army at Chi Bi," Huang Gai said.

"So Zhao Yun died by accident from his wife by a needle been theorized either Tragedy or Myth," Zhou Yu impressed.

"He's more important without getting married to this woman then he wouldn't be a laughing stock for rejecting marriage proposal from Zhao Fan on Lady Fan," Zhen Ji said.

"Speak for yourself, you're more of a laughing stock when Yuan Xi abandoned you and you have no way to get through the chaos than becoming Cao Pi's wife," Yue Ying mocked.

"…..I didn't want to get married either since it happened after Gongsun Zan loss at Yi Jing," Zhen Ji said.

'Hahah, you can't change that, it's fate," Yuan Shao smirked.

"So…why did Zhao Yun defect?" Xu Huang asked.

"Blah, who wants to know, that guy brought himself in a lot of loose ends. He don't know what a worthy lord is and duty and honor," Yuan Shao said.

Suddenly the door opens and Zhao Yun finally decide to join in the discussion with everyone.

"You better back all that up, Shao because I'm about to let you eat your own words you damn noble ass faker!" Zhao Yun boomed through the entire room.

"So you finally come out from hiding…" Cao Pi said.

"…." all the other Wei officers except Pang De stare at their personal hell since Lu Bu. Lu Bu gives the look of 'Damn it' Finally the Dragon of Chang Shan about to bring all this discussion about him to an end.

"Looks like business is about to be pick up," Taishi Ci smiled.

Sun Ruan Er looks at her husband, but he didn't look back at her and she cried until Yun Lu took her out of the meeting. Soon after, Zhao Yun is still staring at most of the people from his rivals to his friends and then to Xiahou Dun, but Dun looked away from him with a grumpy sound. Zhao Yun sat next to Zuo Ci who is pleased to see him join in the party with a bow.

"So, who wants to hear out from my point of view?" Zhao Yun asked.

To Be Continued.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors

The Death of Zhao Yun: Tragedy or Myth Part 2

* * *

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. Two meetings, two meetings ago I wasn't there to join the fun instead I've been monitoring everyone from this room thinking about what I'm going to do and who will back me up. My death has been the most untimely and regrettable and that Ruan Er, I forgive her, but she shouldn't have took the chance of marrying me," Zhao Yun turns to his ex wife. 

"Do die like that has to be the most embarrassing, I presume," Cao Pi said sarcastic.

"It'll be more embarrassing if I made her miserable which I didn't," Zhao Yun stares at his rival.

"Heh, you'll never know what the marriage life feels like," Cao Pi said.

"Oh, compliments to you…" Zhao Yun said.

"Is my sword of light piercing shine?" Cao Cao asked.

"Why yes your eminence. It's still…in my hands!" Zhao Yun raised the sword of light.

"Very marvel you can keep it. I have no use of the sword in my possession, since it's heaven's will," Cao Cao smiled.

"Cao Cao…how could you let that thief go after what he done to En!" Xiahou Dun snapped.

" It's over, Dun. He keeps the sword. He won, En lose now get over it," Cao Cao scolded.

"That sword should have been mine…" Xiahou Dun weep.

"Xu Zhu get him out of here, he had enough mourning at En's tomb for months.." Cao Cao ordered.

He did so while Dun is angry and sad at most, he didn't dare to erupt the place in a brawl with Zhao Yun since that will put his own family's reputation in jeopardy. But, soon he turns back at his cousin.

"He don't own us!" Xiahou Dun said.

"From the looks of our current condition, he does owned us," Cao Cao replied back.

"My Lord, Chang Ban was a fluke, we were victorious while that meddling overrated trash was a sore loser because he didn't get to be important in the novel and history," Xu Huang protested.

"And yet, he keeps Liu Bei alive…." Cao Cao muttered.

"He would be dead anyway if we all 5 great generals combine our might," Dian Wei said.

"Even you Dian Wei? You think I'm starting to doubt all my great generals into being equaled with Zhao Yun? The guy made my day and when he died, it felt as if we're making things so unfair after Jie Ting," Cao Cao sighed.

"No way my victories against Shu were all unfair!" Sima Yi urged.

"Speak for yourself traitor…" Jiang Wei said.

"Oh and now a traitor is calling me a traitor!" Sima Yi surprised.

"Who wants a Wei ruled by Simas?" Xiahou Yuan rolleyed.

"I was about to ask the same question, now Zhang He beat me to it," Zhuge Liang finally returned to the conversation.

"I didn't know Sima Yi was going to overthrown me," Cao Pi stares at his treachous companion.

"Well…I….ummm.." Sima Yi tries to find a way to back all this up.

"And my last battle was determinate by the changes going with Wei's future and most new opponents I fought were Pre Jin…" Zhao Yun said.

"Errk…well, I guess this whole conversation has turned into the Anti Jin party," Sima Yi gave nervous smiles.

"Damn, so much happened while I was in Limbo," Zhang Fei grunt.

"Hmph, it was nothing like back in the days I still own," Lu Bu praised.

"Shut up…" Cao Cao shook his head on the times when it was him vs Lu Bu the world talked about.

"You know, since most of you admit my death is technically tragic, however, Lu Bu's is most shameful and Cao Cao's is forgivable. Mengde you were a changed man after Guan Yu died shortly and tried to rebuilt Luo Yang to admit all faults of your selfish desires to exceed full control of the Han court," Zhao Yun said.

"Ha! I told you I'm not evil. Just out of my mind. I make mistakes even executing Lord Dong Cheng and Empress Dong. I should have deal with the edict by explaining my motivations clearly. I have no intention of usurping the Han, I swear!" Cao Cao begged to Liu Bei.

"Then why are you trying to kill me, threaten my nephew, attacking Xu blindly when it was Zhang Kai that killed your father?" Liu Bei asked.

"I should say the same to you. What happen to the Hero of Fate and champion of virtue that once holds the trust of the people? Look, about that alliance with Sun Quan, it wasn't my decision, that fool kept begging because he didn't want Wu to look weaker than Shu," Cao Cao stared at the undisputed best character of the Three Kingdoms, Sun Quan.

"What! No no! Cao Cao persuaded me into it," Sun Quan lied.

"You're a worst liar than Xuande, brother….how could you do this to me to Gan Ning!" Sun Shang Xinag beginning to want to beat up her backseated brother.

"Awww," everyone sympathized the bow princess.

"Girl, don't you understand! It's the risk of doing politics and I still worry about you sister," Sun Quan said.

"Worry about me like I'm still your doll," Shang Xiang begins beating him up and nobody bothered to break up the fight, not even Jian and Ce as the conversation continued with sounds of the siblings fighting each other.

"Well, since Wu lived the longest, Sun Quan's children and grand children all, but fated to be the tyrannical," Liu Bei relieved. "I can finally rest in peace."

"You see…the kingdom living the longest is NOT the best. But the Ruler that governed the kingdom well is the best character in three kingdoms," Zhao Yun said.

"I scoff you for saying that, I am without a doubt, the best character in three kingdoms," Cao Cao said.

"But, father you loss chi bi," Cao Pi coughed.

"And you loss at Guan Ling," Cao Cao coughed.

"Come to think of it, both Caos are fated to lose in a sea battle, hahahahaha. Now I can rest in peace with my dear Xiao" Zhou Yu said. And Xiao smiled.

"And my big brother is fated to share the same fate as Lord Gongsun Zan, losing a brother must really mean something precious," Zhao Yun said.

"….." Liu Bei looked down upon the table thinking about why he doubted Zhao Yun's political skills before Yi Ling.

"Oh don't give me that crap on that loser again you laughing stock. Gongsun Zan is nothing compare to me at all except White Riders is trash and Ji zhou is MINE, you should have foreseen my powerful elitism of a worthy ruler" Yuan Shao complained.

"Coming from the loser I beat at Guan Du…" Cao Cao grinned.

"Peasant Trash…." Yuan Shao didn't look at his bad friend.

"Ego Maniac…." Cao Cao didn't look at Yuan Shao either.

"And I think both of you are qualified on both," Zhao Yun ended the rantings.

"heheheh," Zhen Ji laughed quietly.

"….." Cao Pi isn't paying attention to his father's and Yuan Shao's babbling.

"I shouldn't have died, nor took the task of stationing at Gu Valley. Why Kong Ming?" Zhao Yun said.

"I..I don't know anymore, this is beyond my thoughts now my best friend," Zhuge Liang admitted.

"People are your own weakness, Zhuge Liang, are you really above all despite the amount of young talent growing these days?" Zhou Yu questioned.

"…., I admit, Zilong is more experienced than I am," Zhuge Liang confessed.

"Hahaaha, I'm loving this…" Sima Yi clapped his hands.

"I used an old man as key offense to my strategy at Chi Bi, didn't you realize that by now, Zhuge Liang?" Zhou Yu said.

"……." Zhuge Liang covered his face with his fan hoping Yue Ying will back him up however, his wife is staring at Zhen Ji and Cao Pi and can't stand how something like that is justified happiness.

"Kong ming, what makes my death tragedy is that….by the time I'm gone, you will realize from the loss at Jie Ting that…strategy alone can't win battles without the strength of an experienced might of a officer like me. Plus, I was at my late 50's and early 60 there. Not too old you can worry about, eh." Zhao Yun grinned.

"I get your point," Zhuge Liang sighed.

"And Zhang He is abit older than Zhao Yun, not to useless anymore, don't you think my eternal rival?" Sima Yi smiled.

"I'm still beautiful in the battlefield while I'm at my 60s," Zhang He triumphed with the picture of Ma Su tearing from his talons.

"And he just stormed at Jie Ting beating not one, not two, not three, but four officers taking Yong zhou back in Wei's hands. The credit all goes to Zhang He, no need for me to deserve the credit except I'm still the guy that beat Zhuge Liang," Sima Yi said.

"Ok, can we end this meeting, now?" Zhuge Liang now wants out.

"Afraid it might turn into a Zhuge Liang bashing conversation?" Zhou Yu amused.

"It didn't look like I'm getting bashed. But everything has been proven that Zhao Yun's death is a tragedy," Zhuge Liang said.

"What if it's a myth?" Sun Quan asked.

"Then Zhao Yun isn't an important character in three kingdoms, that is when his death is a myth," Zhuge Liang answered.

"So, do you all accept my position as Koei's posterboy? It's the only thing giving to me to honor my death," Zhao Yun crosses his arms awaiting the verdict.

"How come nobody is accepting mines?" Lu Bu grumpily hit the table in rage.

"You're a traitor, Lu Bu admit it…geez, you can be broken and still powerful and easy to use and pair up with a beautiful woman like Diao Chan, your own force, your story in Dynasty Tactics, what else did koei give him that Zhao Yun doesn't have?" Zhang Fei continues thinking.

"You know, the Dynasty Warriors franchise is messed up, don't you agree with me," Jiang Wei said.

"I do," Lu Xun said.

"Meh, you don't like me being powerful in every single game poens!" Lu Bu ranted.

"It's getting out I bet, hahaha 'Zhang Fei laughed.

"Lu Bu, you're making your death out as a laughing stock, please, control yourself," Diao Chan worried.

"Diao Chan…"

"At least, we nanmans are getting the most love on Rot3k 11," Zhu Rong said.

"Too bad, that game is ruler only now," Yue Ying added.

"At least, we females get to go in battles unlike the previous installments, but will Rot3k ever be mainstream as DWs?" Da Qiao asked.

"If they like my Rot3k perspective better than my DW self, I'm stronger and far more important there, Da and I'm not as stupid as hyper as they claimed in DW," Sun Ce said.

"Rot3k …Sun Ce…rocks!" Wei Yan said.

"So is my Rot3k self," Meng Huo smiled cheesy.

"Oh wel, when will I be important? That's what makes me so lonely. And so I married an needle maniac..." Zhao Yun thought to himself as the conversationcame to a closeand everyone left the meeting back to their main occupations.

A lonely legacy of the dead….

Fin


End file.
